Suspended ceilings are known in a plurality of different names, such as dropped ceilings, false ceilings and grid ceilings, among others. A typical dropped ceiling consists of a grid of metal or plastic channels used to support tiles or panels. The channels have an upside-down T-section and are suspended from an overhead structure by way of wires and fasteners. The metal channels form a grid in which acoustic panels, also known as ceiling tiles, are dropped into and supported by the grid.
Over time, the material of the grid may age and discolor, among other problems. This may even result in the replacement of grids, which is a time-consuming and costly operation. Moreover, the exposed grid is not unanimously esthetically pleasing. There have therefore been different designs to conceal the grid. However, such designs are known to be somewhat complex in enabling the removal of panels without damaging either the installation or the panels.